shaiyapandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay and Rules
There are several types of punishments: Please refrain from using any insulting language. This includes slandering other members, Racism, Flaming or just being silly in general. Any violation of the rules will result in a Warning and/or IP Ban, Username Ban, and Email account Ban. Do not Spam post unless you are talking in the general section. All posts must consist of 5 or more words, IF they do not meet the criteria they will be deleted. 1. Warning - This is where a public announcement is made that mentions your name and that you have broken a rule. I will determine whether you knew what you were doing was wrong or whether a warning is necessary to explain it do you. If I do not give a warning, I will skip ahead to the next step in the penalty list. 2. Muting - This is where you are not able to talk on the board. You may still view it. 3. Temporary Ban - This is where you are not able to view the board for a certain period of time. 4. Permanent Ban - You can never again view the board. 5. Character level, gear, money wipe. Section 1 The following rules list the most serious violations: 1. No Hacking - This should go without saying, but you are not permitted to hack the board. Guessing someone else's password and succeeding counts as hacking. Members who hack will instantly be permanently banned without any warnings. Please note that all Pandora staff are extremely experienced in Hack spotting, so don't take any chances. Making new accounts to renew your SP is considered to be hacking/cheating, as it gives an unfair advantage and is a manipulation of the system we have put in place. Using a Multi Client (Or running two clients on the single PC) Is also considered hacking. If we notice this is happening, It will result in a punishment we see fit. 2. No Discrimination, - You may not insult members based on their religion, race, sex, political beliefs, or whether they are *** or straight. This is worse than flaming, because it also hurts other members who fall into the catagory you insult. We are a forum where everyone is equal, and discrimination will NOT be tolerated! 3. No Bullying - Do not pick on other members. The worst kind of bullying is where new members are picked on. This hurts the member as well as the board. 4. No Flaming - Flaming harms the nice atmosphere for all users. It also causes thread's to go off topic, and most importantly, it hurts the person being flamed. The victim may defend themselves against any accusations made to them, but may not make any additional accusations to the flamer (which also counts as flaming). 5. No Profanity or Obscene Content - Such content does not belong on our forum. A censor system is in place as a backup. If you see words in your post being replaced with ****, you have done something wrong. Please edit your post and tone it down before your timer runs out. To edit a post, click the "Edit" button right below it. Cheating the censor system is against the rules.This includes In Game Named If you break one of these rules, the following penalties will apply (first time, second time, third time...) with the exception of breaking the rule "No Hacking" which immediately results in a permanent ban: 1. Warning - Depending on how serious a violation is, you may be issued a warning first 2. Temporary ban - People who cause more problems after being muted for 10 days will be banned for a month, and for 2 months for the next offense. 3. Permanent ban - At this point, it is obvious that will never learn your lesson, thus, a permanent ban is necessary to be rid of the problems you cause. Section 2 The following rules are also important: 1. No Advertising - You are not permitted to make money using any of Pandora's sites/forums/servers. You are not allowed to use the member list to obtain Instant Messaging screen-names to harass people to purchase a product from you. 2. No Illegal Activity - You are not allowed to break the law using Pandora's Online forums/servers. 3. No Double Posting or Spamming - You may not post more than once in a row in the same thread. Posting lots of times in a row reduces the quality of the board, is a waste of the board's memory, and provides the culprit with ill earned post count points. Double posts will be merged into regular posts, and you will lose 10 post-count for each of the posts excluding the first one. Your post count can be changed to a negative number if necessary. The only exception to this rule is if your edit timer (24 hours) for the post has run out, in which case you may double post if you have something important to add. Spamming is also not allowed, and is defined as a post that has no meaning. 4. No Topic Spamming - If a topic you created has no replies, you may not repost in new topic. Search function is a great way to prevent this from ever happenening. If you made the thread because you need help with something, you may post again as long as you include additional information about your problem (the fact that you really really want it fixed does not count as additional information). 5. No Posting Personal Info - You may not post your last name, or your street address on TEU. This is because this information then becomes accessible to anyone. 6. No Harrasing the Administration - This includes both Game Masters, Administrators, Game Sages, GameMaster Assistants for any reason what so ever. Asking for Items/Monster spawns and events unless advertised can get extremely annoying. Game Masters will mute you and/or kick if it continues. Further harassment can result in temporary ban of 3 or more days. 7. No Portal/Spawn/Castle Camping - This is a serious violation of the TOS. Any reports of this happening will result in an instant 7 day ban/ permanent ban if it continues. This includes Sky City 1 portal if your seen within the checkerboard section of opposing factions portal. You will be banned without any warning or reason for 15 or More days. If you are seen in opposing factions Sky city floor 1 this will result in immediate 15+ day ban. Section 3 The following are a set of amendments to clarify the rules for those people who wish to nitpick: Amendment 1 - There are no excuses for breaking the rules. It doesn't matter if you were angry at the time and weren't thinking straight. It doesn't matter if you were only kidding around. If you break a rule, it does the same damage, regardless of your reasons for breaking it, and there will still be concequences to those actions. Amendment 2 - Staff abuse will not be tolerated. As a staff member, your job is to help the people, not harm them. You may only use your powers for the purposes that they have been given to you for. There is no limit on how much you may be punished for this severe offense as this must be stopped at all costs to protect the people. This means that if you abuse your powers, there is a good chance you will be permanently banned. Amendment 3 - Harassing the administration about punishment is never allowed. Administrators are only trying to do their job. And many times have to make difficult decisions. You may post your opinion in the thread that announces the punishment, but flaming to anyone is not tolerated. If the thread gets out of hand it will be closed, and once that has happened this topic cannot be reopened or commented on anywhere else on the forum/server. This is including, but not limited to: Private messaging, instant messaging, email, telephone calls, and house visits. Any threat to administration/members will not be tolerated. Punishment for harassment: Warning, then if it continues a 4 day Ban will be placed in forum and server. Punishment for Threats: Instant 14 day ban from server/forum, and permanent if it continues. Amendment 4 - If you break more than one rule, the punishments will stack up to a maximum of 2 months, or a permanent ban if necessary. If a sentencing length is 10 days or less, it is a mute, otherwise, it can either be a temporary or permanent ban. Amendment 5 - Impersonation of staff is completely not allowed, This includes Assassin/Ranger skill (disguise) This Will result in a 3 day ban. These rules double over in-game. Any serious violations of our policy will include any of the above punishments and/or authority involvement. To ensure that Pandora is kept fun for all it's members, please follow these rules. They are basic, and if you are not doing anything wrong, you have nothing to worry about. Best of luck and have fun on Shaiya Pandora !!